Clouded Origins
by Robert DeWarren
Summary: A tale of how the templars known as The Harlequin, the Hellaquin, the Doctor, and the Prowler came to be some of the most feared people in the world.
1. The Harlequin and the Hellaquin

**Alright, someone asked for this, and I must admit, I'm so fascinated with the mp characters that I couldn't resist. This is probably horrible AU from whatever is cannon, but oh well.**

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Life was good. Cahin had everything a young man needed to be happy. His father made a respectable income as a merchant, his mother was an above-average cook, he and his sister, Caha were best friends, and he had a sweetheart in the village that was, atleast in his opinion, the most beautiful girl in the province. He had enough money, working as the clerk and shopkeeper of his fathers store, to pay for small amusements, such as a new hat, or a present for his Abigail.

As the young man in question began placing all the money of the day into a lockbox, he became aware of a presence in the doorway. Glancing up, and wincing, at the afternoon sunlight coming through the door he saw a female figure. Caha walked in, her long brown hair going down her back in waves. "There you are! I thought I would never find you. The Troupe will be here tomorrow, and you know that unless you go to sleep early, you'll never wake up in time." The girl laughed at her brother's exasperated expression.

"It's only six, why would I be needing to go to bed this early, unless the Troupe is planning to show up in the middle of the night, O wise one?" The young man placed the lockbox under the counter, right next to the small pistol that was always kept there.

"Because," His sister grinned, "Unless you leave now, you will be 'busy' with Abigail _until_ the Troupe gets here."

Cahin blushed madly and sputtered. "You know we don't do _that._" Scratching the back of his neck, he muttered something about it not being proper.

"Nevertheless, my bashful brother, you do spend a lot of time," here she cleared her throat, "hugging." At her brothers continued denials, Caha laughed. "Easy Cahin. I know you have not done anything to jeopardize the maidens honor. You are too kind for that." The girl said, with serious pride in her voice. "But regardless, she is waiting for you down by the mill." At Cahin's frantic glances around the store, she laughed. "Go ahead, I'll close up." After a rushed thank you, Cahin was out the door.

The young man made excellent time down to the mill. After all, his father always made sure him and his sister were in excellent condition. Whenever they asked why, he just said so they could defend themselves.

Reaching the mill, Cahin ran into the arms of Abigail. Hugging him tightly, she planted a kiss on his nose as she laughed. Returning the kiss, he carried her into the shade of the nearby willow tree, ducking the hanging tassels as they went.

Abigail leaned against his shoulder. "Cahin, I had a nightmare." At his questioning glance, she continued. " A bunch of monsters in white capes attacked, killing everyone. Some knights fought against them though, and won, but not before everyone else was dead." The tale finished with Abigail chewing on her lip with worry, as Cahin stroked her blonde hair. He had always like her hair, so different from the dark hair all of Italia seemed to possess.

"It's alright Abigail, I promise I will protect you. So long as I am here, nothing will harm you. After all, without you, how could we go see your home?" came the whispered reassurance. Abigail smiled, remembering the plans they had made as children, to one day go together into the north, to find a village where everyone else had hair just as blond as she did.

She nodded, "Your right, I'm just being silly."

Abigail laughed as Cahin picked her up, her feet kicking playfully. Watching the jumping, twirling, and flipping acrobats made it impossible to be anything but giddy.

The Troupe had arrived earlier that morning, it's brightly painted wagons preceded by the festive music it's inhabitants played. Cahin, Abigail, and Caha had got their early as possible, watching the performers warm up and prepare their equipment.

Now the trio watched as a beautiful woman swung from one trapeze to another, catching the second one with the very tips of her fingers to the appreciative 'ooh's and 'aah's of the crowd. As their father walked up to them, Cahin and Caha Turned to the man and grinned. "So what do you think, Father?" Cahin shouted over the combined noise of the crowd and performers

Cahin's sire though, was apparently distracted. Pointed at the man now juggling on stage, he asked "Was that man part of the Troup last year?" At his children's shrugs, he walked a bit closer to the stage. The juggling man saw him, and grinned. Setting the dinner plates he had been tossing in the air down, he bowed low to the crowd.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, we have a special treat for you!" At this line, two brightly dressed performers walked onto the stage, holding a rolled up banner. As they climbed the ladders on either side of the stage, the juggler pulled a medallion from his shirt and tossed it to their father. It looked like a triangle with an outward curving bottom line. Their father blanched when he saw it and began to turn. The Banner unfurled, showing Cahin's entire family painted on it. "Allow us to present, the execution of the Templar scum!" With this, the juggler reached into his jacket and pulled a pistol.

Everyone panicked at that point. There was a bang, and Cahin saw his father fall. He turned to run back, but Abigail and Caha grabbed him and dragged him on. As The other performers began removing their vibrant costumes, their white and red robes became visible.

Running back to the store , the three blocked the door. Cahin ran behind the counter and grabbed the pistol beside the lockbox as the girls closed the windows.

"Who are those men?" Caha asked the obvious question. As the other two looked back and forth, she continued. "Whoever they are, their after someone called 'Templars'. Either of you know who that is?"

Abigail shook her head, while Cahin spoke up. "Weren't they the knights who invaded Jerusalem a long time ago?" At the girls confirming nods, he said "Then why are they here? There's no Templars here."

Before the discussion could continue, the door kicked in. As the man stalked in and raised his sword, Cahin acted. Pulling the trigger was a lot easier than he thought. After all, with such grave repercussions shouldn't it be difficult? But no, one small squeeze and a bang later, and the assailant was dead. Caha got over the shock first. "Cahin, get some more powder and bullets. Abigail, take this man's gun, Ill take his sword." Finally thankful that their father had taught them how to fight with swords and knives, she picked it up and grimaced. Neither of them had been very fond of swords, but both were good with knives. "Well make a run for it. The next town is only a day away if we hurry."

"But they have your pictures!" Abigail protested "They'll find you!"

They were stuck for a moment, before Cahin snapped his fingers. "The Troupe! They abandoned their costumes during the attack. We couldn't get some masks from there"

And so it was settled. The three snuck past the fighting, only getting entangled once when one of the attackers happened upon them. Recognizing Cahin and Caha, he almost shouted, but was stopped by a sword through his windpipe. All three did their best to stay dry-eyed when the siblings found their mother face down in her own blood.

Reaching the Wagons, Cahin grabbed a silver full-face mask that was grinning manically, while Caha grabbed a golden top-face mask. Abigail spoke up "Put on the rest of the costumes. If you wear only the masks, it's going to be suspicious." accepting the logic, they both finished the costumes; Cahin's blue and green, Caha's gold and purple.

Abigail looked at the two and began to cry. "I'm sorry, but I can't go. If I leave, what will happen to my family?"

Cahin started to say something, but Caha cut him off. "If she wants to stay, fine, but we can't. She still has a family, don't ask her to leave it." Her brother nodded, and with a final hug from Abigail each, they were gone.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

**So, tell me what you think! Should I continue, or have I made a horrible travesty of literature?**


	2. The Doctor

**Alright, a quick warning. Malfatto will be a darker character than what I usually do, atleast in some ways. If that's not your thing, don't read.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Such simple minded little people, they were. Malfatto watched as the doctors and priests scurried up and down the hallways in front of his room, all the while not paying any attention to the blonde man sitting on his bed.

He had been here, at the church of some Saint or another, for months now. They had taken him here, hoping that being in the Lord's house would cure him of his supposed insanity. This particular church had the dubious honor of housing all of those with supposedly "demon-addled" minds, such as Malfatto.

And so the blonde man sat and watched, waiting. He knew when his time would come, after all, watching was what he did best. Watching the patient to know when was the right time to apply the medicine, watching the target to know when was the right time to strike, all of it. The caretakers would slip up eventually, and he would know.

The doctor wasn't paying attention. He had walked in to check Malfatto's medicine, and forgot the most important rule of working with dangerous people: you had to watch them. Quicker than the hapless man thought possible, the patient snatched the syringe from his belt and drove it into the back of his neck. The killer knew what to do, placing the needle so it went straight through the vertebrate and into the windpipe, simultaneously stopping his victim from fighting back and calling for help.

Malfatto got down to business. Undressing the man, he took the waxed coat, hat, and mask from the corpse, using it to replace his own clothes. Putting his old burlap robes onto the dead man, he hoisted the body into bed and covered it with blankets. Marking the piece of paper on the door as "checked and okay", Malfatto shut the door and began walking.

He made it all the way to the exit without any incident, and simply nodded to the guards by the door. Nodding back, the guards opened the door and let him out.

Outside he began pacing through the streets, making sure to keep his shoulders up so it would be near impossible to see the small hole in the front and back of the coats neck. After all, Malfatto had been called many things, but noone had ever accused him of not being clever.

Walking into one of the back alleys, he came to what he was looking for: another doctor. Striding purposefully up to the man, he gave a cheery wave. "Greetings good sir!" Malfatto yelled in a happy voice, "I appear to have run out of chamomile, do you have any extra I could purchase?"

The vendor nodded. "But of course, I am always happy to help a fellow practitioner of medicine." Turning to rummage through the pile of jars and bags, he never noticed his potential customer walking swiftly up to him. Turning around, he was just in time to the pint of the syringe go up through his bottom jaw. As the man collapsed, Malfatto took off his coat, and swapped it with the dead man's.

Wearing the hole-less jacket, Malfatto picked up the body, careful not to get blood on his now-perfect disguise, and dumped it into the nearby well. Walking back to the cart, he packed it up and grabbed the handles.

When his "caretakers" finally began to search for him, after realizing his escape, was looking for someone attempting to lay low, possible in the slums wearing a dirty and tattered doctors outfit, or maybe a crazed killer making a mad dash for the closest exit. Definitely not looking for the man standing right in front of a well known tailor, hawking his medicines to the very people pursuing him.

It took until nightfall for the people to finally give up the chase, and by that time Malfatto had not only made his way out of the city, but managed a respectable profit from the stolen wares. Making sure to restock his wares from a medicine shop before he left, he began the journey out of the city.

How curious that he should now end up in the very position he started from: a man in a doctors coat pulling a medicine cart. He almost laughed at the thought. How small minded he had been then, believing all that he had been told, following the Hippocratic oath. He saw his purpose know: to use his knowledge to the fullest. After all, blacksmiths were not limited to making only digging tools, and not cutting ones. Tailors could make shirts, but could also make pants and shoes. Why should doctors be limited to only half of their abilities? Healing was a part of the job, as he had the knowledge and the obligation to do so, but so was _killing_.

He knew the human body as well as anyone, knew how to relieve pain and suffering, how to stop sickness and poisons… But he also knew how to cause all of those. Of course he would never make anyone suffer though, that was simply un-professional. All that doctors did had to be quick and efficient, whether that be curing someone, or killing them.

He also remembered the day he had been confined to that asylum. They had come for him, seeing him as nothing more than a poor, deranged soul crying out for help. He had told them then that their prison could not hold him. That he would wait and watch, and an opening would come. They didn't believe him of course, but that's why he is clever, and they are not.

Things were rather uneventful for Malfatto, until he came across possibly the oddest thing he had ever seen. Two people, wearing costumes no doubt from a traveling circus, met him at a place where two roads merged into one another to continue on as one.

All three of the travelers had paused when they nearly ran into one another, before one of the jesters, the one in blue and green tights, spoke. "Who are you?"

Malfatto attempted to rub his eyes, but stopped. It had been so long since he wore goggles that he had forgotten the minor drawbacks. "You come down the road looking as such and ask that question of a doctor?"

The other one, a girl, answered. "How we dress is of no concern to you. You, however, are a doctor walking unarmed and unprotected through the countryside. I would say that's suspicious, wouldn't you brother?"

The man nodded. "Yes sister, I would. In fact, so suspicious, I think it warrants the 'better safe than sorry' method." At his sister's grave nod, the man shook his arm, letting the pistol that had been up his sleeve slide into his hand.

Malfatto, though, did not live as long as he had by being slow to respond. Leaping forward, he brought his fist against the man's wrist, knocking the pistol wide as it shot. He thought he was in the clear until the girl managed to bring a sword out of who-knows-where.

Rolling backward, Malfatto kicked at the girl as she charged, making her stomach connect squarely with his feet. Pulling the syringe from his belt, he brought it down, stabbing it into her leg. As he injected he poison into her bloodstream, he heard a spine-chilling click. As the female jester fell to the ground holding her leg, her brother was holding Malfatto at now-reloaded gunpoint.

"What did you inject her with?" It was a horribly shaky voice that asked the question, but one determined nonetheless.

"It serves me little purpose to tell you, seeing as I die either way and would prefer to take at least one of my assailants with me." Malfatto reasoned.

"Cure her and I'll let you go." The silver-masked man said. It was a horribly desperate action, and Malfatto recognized it. How would the boy know if he just injected her with more poison? " Once she's cured, you can leave." Ah, that's how.

Malfatto thought it over. On one hand, he had no chance of living if the girl died. On the other, he had a slim chance of living if the girl made it. Opting for the hope, he pointed to a bottle on the cart. "That one, the one with the bright green label." Keeping his pistol on target, the jester grabbed the bottle and passed it to his now gasping sister. Not even pausing at the horrid taste, she swallowed it whole.

Adjusting himself into a more comfortable position, Malfatto spoke, "It will take roughly five hours for the poison to work completely out of her system. In the meantime, how about a chat?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**For those of you who don't know, this is going to be a three part project. One part told from the views of the Harlequin/Hellaquin pair, one from The Doctors view, and one from the Prowlers view**


	3. The Prowler

**Alright, I had no intention of getting this posted so soon after "The Doctor" was up, but I wanted to get it done while my muse was still here. He's a rather annoying muse, to be honest; always singing old Elvis songs.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Breakfast is ready, Wolfe!" The yell came from downstairs. Wolfe heaved himself out of the writing desk he had been sitting in for the past hour, stumbling downstairs. Getting up this early, he decided, had to be detrimental to his health.

Eventually making it to the table without breaking his neck on the stairs, he sat down with his head in his hands. Angelique, the maid/cook, turned to him, setting a plate down. Eating the bacon as if it were his first meal in years, he failed to notice the cook's amusement. "You are twenty five years old, the heir to one of the wealthiest families in the province, and you never fail to live up to your name, do you?" The woman asked, as the young man happily shook his head, and raised his foot to scratch his ear. This joke, however funny, went unappreciated as his father walked in. A rather large, stern man of German descent (hence our protagonist's name), he gave Wolfe an admonishing look before sitting down to his own food.

His mother chose that moment to make an entrance, wearing the odd piece of jewelry she always had that covered her left forearm. When Wolf had asked about it, she simply said it was an old family heirloom.

Dragging Wolfe outside, his mother sat him down on the bench. "I'm sorry to be rude, Mother, but could I finish breakfast before I'm taught a valuable life lesson?" He said with a grin, hoping to defuse the tension.

His normally happy mother though, was not in the mood. "Listen, Wolfe, I'm afraid something might be happening soon, and I want you to be ready if it does." She had her son's full attention now. "You know my family was never happy with my choice in marrying your father, nor his family with his choice, but we ignored them. Now, I fear my family may be coming to start trouble."

Wolfe paused at this. "Listen Mom, don't worry. Anything that comes here, me and Dad can handle it." This, for some reason, seemed to amuse his mother.

"I have no doubts that you would protect me son, it's you I am worried over." She grabbed his hands in hers. "Just, try to be safe, alright? And take a knife upstairs with you when you go to bed." At her son's exasperated look, she cut in, "If nothing else than to make me feel better, okay?

As Wolfe nodded, his mother smiled. "Now let's go in and get some breakfast before your father eats it all." She grinned.

_Bang._

Wolfe rolled over in bed, ignoring the noise.

_Bang._

Sitting up, he grabbed his night robe and looked out the window. "Fire?" He mumbled "Who would start a campfire in the front yard?" The sleep addled young man wondered. He was soon to get a harsh reality though, as his bedroom door swung open.

His mother rushed in, wearing some white robes and red armor that seemed totally out of place on her. "Wolfe, we have to leave! Now!" She stated, as if it is simply a matter of making it to the theatre on time. About to protest, her son was stopped as his father barreled in. Wearing odd chainmail and plate armor, he was carry an abnormally large mace. On the front of the armor, a crest showed a symbol that was three rectangles, joining together at the center with each coming off at a slight angle, making a fan type pattern.

"They're almost here." His father growled, "We need to leave now if were going to-" What they were going to do, exactly, was cut off as this father's words ended in a gurgle. He fell, revealing a man in clothes similar to his mother's, holding a long, bloody knife.

"So sorry to interrupt the family get together, but I have a job to do." The intruder said. "I am here to eliminate a horrible blight on this world: A Templar and Assassin living under the same roof." At this point the killer looked at Wolfe and snorted a laugh. "Look at that, a cross-breed. What, does it wear white and red plate armor or something?"

At this point, Wolfe found out the exact reason his mother kept that odd bracelet. With a snap of her wrist, a long blade shot out of it, and she lunged for the man who had murdered her husband. Bringing his own bracelet up, a blade extended and met the attack. The two went about what could have been considered an intricate dance, were it not for the pure hatred they were showing each other.

His mother slashed, but a little too slow. Catching her arm with his right hand, his bladed left darted out, pushing into her stomach until his palm touched her shirt, the blade buried inside. Wolfe watched as his only remaining family fell to the ground, bleeding to death.

The murderer laughed at him. Reaching down, he undid her bracelet and threw it to him. "It is tradition to pass on one's hidden blade to one's children." The man informed him. "Put it on, and die like an Assassin, it is the best honor I can give you." Wolfe slipped on the bracelet, found the mechanism that released the blade, and readied himself. The two opponents began circling each other, until Wolfe was over his fathers dead body.

"You really think that you, an untrained young man, could best me, a highly trained Assassin, in an _Assassins_ duel?" The mocking laugh filled the room once again.

"No, I don't." Wolfe informed the man. Quick as a flash, he bent down and retrieved the pistol from his father's belt. "I'm going to cheat."

The Assassin barely had time to be scared before the bullet tore through his lung. Laying in a pool of his own blood, he looked at the man who had killed him. "What…is your…name?" he gasped.

His killer looked at him and whispered "Wolfe"

The man in white gave a wheezing laugh. "We have a…. similar man…to you…working with us. He is… La Volpe, 'The Fox'… I guess it's…only right… that I'm killed… by Il Lupo, 'The Wolf" Laughing at this odd twist of fate, the Assassin died there on the carpet.

A slight clicking noise was all the warning he had, before the device he was working on prematurely sprung, one of the swinging blades nearly removing his finger. Letting loose a string of words that would be recognizable in most European countries, he reset the knife. The device was something he had been working on for months now, ever since he had buried his parents near the house, and ran, leaving everything behind except some food, his father's pistol, and his mother's hidden blade.

He had been attempting to redo it, make it better, lighter, easier to handle. Currently the results of his efforts was a great number of scars and a short temper. Reaching in to change one of the springs with a slightly looser one, he smiled.

Slipping it onto his wrist, we flicked his hand backwards, causing two blades to come swinging out of each side and meet directly ninety degrees from their starting position, ending up with the blade sticking out beneath his palm.

Holding up his handiwork, a low growl exited him. Wolfe was dead, now there sat Il Lupo, The Prowler.


	4. Know thy enemy

**And so the cycle starts again! This one will be done in Cahin's view, the next in Malfatto's, etc. Caha will probably not get her own POV, but that may change. If she does, it will most likely take the place of her brother's.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Cahin sat down next to his now sleeping sister. It had been a little over an hour since the fight, and Caha had steadily improved. There was a slight panic on Cahin's part when she had gotten drowsy, but the Doctor's assurance had put him at relative ease.

He had long since abandoned holding the gun on the bird-masked man, as he sat peacefully in a cross-legged fashion with his back against his medicine cart. The Doctor finally broke the silence. "I don't think we were ever properly introduced. My name is Malfatto." He said, proving he wasn't asleep as well.

"Mine is Cahin, and this is Caha" He replied, gesturing to his sister. "Although, I do have a question. You obviously know how to fight, but you can't be one of those people that attacked our village. You would have done something by now."

The Doctor quirked his head. "People attacked your village? Is that why you were rather…paranoid when you met me? And the reason you are wearing clothing belonging in an acting Troupe?"

Cahin nodded, he was impressed. This man seemed to be cunning…definitely dangerous. "Yes, we thought you were one of the attackers. They wore disguises to get in. These were some of them, in fact" He answered, plucking at his own shirt. "We wore them so nobody would recognize us. They were hunting our family in particular for some reason."

Malfatto sat up straighter, like someone faced with an interesting riddle. "Attacked your family… what was your profession?"

Cahin arched an eyebrow, but answered, "I was a clerk at my fathers shop."

The Doctor pondered this for a moment. "And the rest of your family?"

"Let's see… Dad was, like I said, a merchant. Mom was just that, mom. Caha worked as the book keeper for the inn. Nothing special."

Cahin watched as the man rubbed on his mask where his chin would be. "What did your father sell?"

"Nothing unusual" Cahin shrugged, "Just whatever came through. Our area produced a lot of wheat, so he supplied flour to a lot of people."

"I see, and these attackers, what did they look like?" The goggles of the mask shadowed his eyes completely, making him seem as if he had nothing but holes in his head.

"Well, they came in Troupe clothes, but when they took them off they were wearing white robes, with red sashes." The boy answered, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because it can help me figure this out, and it is a riddle. I will not have an unanswered riddle mock me." Malfatto said, still deep in thought. "White and red, you say?" At Cahin's nod, he continued. "Did you see this symbol on them anywhere, their belts, maybe?" The man then proceeded to draw the same design, a triangle with an outward curving bottom line.

"Yeah, one of them threw a medallion with that on it at my father, right before he…" Cahin choked a little, but Malfatto paid no mind.

"Your father, did he ever do any business with people with this mark," He drew one with three rectangles, all pointing in different directions, coming together at one point.

Cahin thought for a minute, before uncertainly nodding. "I think so. One of his regular customers, a guard captain or some such."

The Doctor seemed more energetic now, "And he, the captain, bought a lot of flour, correct?" At Cahin's nod, Malfatto clapped once. "I've figured it out. Your father was working for the Templar. Biscuits and bread are wonderful things to feed an army, because of how well you can do off it when necessary. But to make bread, you need flour. And for that much flour, you either need a large farm, or a merchant. The men who attacked your village are sworn enemies of the Templar. They wanted to weaken their presence in the area, and to do that, you weaken the army. If you can't beat an army, you starve it. Since it would be impractical to burn all wheat farms in the area, they target the suppliers. I bet if you ask around, several other merchants, specializing in food, were killed that day in nearby villages."

Cahin was dumbstruck. "Are you trying to tell me that my village was attacked because that my father was in league with some half-secret order of people calling themselves the Templar?" Malfatto nodded calmly. "Your insane."

The Doctor shrugged. "Many people think so, but I personally don't.

"Why haven't I ever herd of these people before?" asked Cahin.

"Not many people know about them. I wouldn't, had not been for the fact that I once treated a wounded Templar." He answered. "An Assassin, that is the name of their enemies, had stabbed him, but missed his spine by a couple inches. He was left for dead, but managed to make it back to the closest doctor, namely me. After I found out he was a Templar, I began asking around. The end result was me finding out about a half-hidden war that has been going on for centuries."

Out of all the things just told to him, the only thing Cahin could question was "Assassin?"

Malfatto nodded. "Not a very original name, I grant you, but effective nonetheless.

Cahin made up his mind then. "Thank for your information, Malfatto. I now know who I'll have to kill for justice."

Expecting some kind of rebuke for wanting to commit murder, he was surprised when the Doctor answered "You are welcome. Just remember, if you commit unguided slaughter, you are a no better than some heathen barbarian. If you a precise, calm, and gathered, you are a professional." With those final words, the Doctor seemed to fall asleep. At least, Cahin thought he was asleep, it was kind of hard to tell.

\/\/\/\

The next day saw the three travelers outside of Willowbridge, a wholly unoriginal town in whose only claim to fame was being the most convenient river crossing in the area.

The day had been rough starting, Caha's leg was healed, but still had a tendency to cramp, which Malfatto had promised would go away in a day or so. After having everything explained to her, she was just as eager for revenge as her brother, and soon they found a means to get to their ends.

Malfatto, apparently, had contacts in the city. He was willing to introduce them to people who could help them track the Assassins, but wanted something in return. "I wish to accompany you."

Both siblings stood speechless, before recovering. "Why?" Caha managed.

"I too have undesirables after me, and as they say, there is safety in numbers. You two have already proved yourselves able to fight, but could stand to be better. I can fight off almost anybody, but I have to sleep sometime, and, as you've proven, I can be bested by a group." The Doctor explained. "It is a simple trade: I teach and heal you, you protect me. I get my contacts to help you track your quarry, you help me disappear from the region."

Cahin thought he had found a hole in this logic, though "Don't you want a bit more… _subtle _traveling companions?"

"Hiding is not always the best means of escape. The last place they will look for me is in the most attention drawing. They expect me to lay low, and by drawing attention to myself, I am invisible." Cahin knew he the Doctor couldn't smile through that mask, but he was making an honest effort at it. Malfatto stuck out a hand. "Trust me."

With a glance toward his sister, he grabbed the hand.


	5. A Gift of Knives

**Alright y'all, I'm not feeling the best in the world today, so sorry if this chapters a little sub-par**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sitting down heavily, Malfatto sighed. It had been a rather long day, with several fights breaking out, meaning many bones needed splinting. While resulting in rather heavy pockets for the Doctor, it also meant exhaustion.

Things had been going rather well, these past few weeks. The jesters were making excellent progress in their training, showing skill far beyond most. Even now, they were inside in the practice room going through routines.

The house they were staying in was not overly large, but definitely comfortable. Belonging to an old acquaintance of Malfatto's, they secured it for little to no rent. It only contained a living area, a dining room, a kitchen, a couple of bedrooms (the siblings shared one) and an attic which now served as a practice and sparring area for his 'students'.

Making his way up to the attic, there was a kind of comforting rhythm in the _thunk, thunk, thunk_ of throwing knives into a target. Opening the door, Malfatto was greeted with the sight of Cahin kicking the hinge supporting a dummy, about level where a mans knee would be at, then driving his knives into the point where the neck and the shoulders join.

Walking over to where the young man had paused, Malfatto check the blades. "They are too straight, you need to have them angling more. Like this." Picking up the blades, the Doctor inserted them in the proper place. "Do it until you don't get it wrong."

Cahin paused. "You mean, 'until I get it right'?"

The Doctor laughed. "Anyone can get it right. To be the best, you practice until you don't get it wrong." At the boys groan, Malfatto smiled.

Hanging his mask up on the peg by the wall, he walked over to where Caha was throwing knives at the target. She hit the center nine out of ten times, with the other going a little bit of an inch astray. The Doctor inspected the target, before announcing "This is fairly good." At the girls smile, he continued. "However, you are going to fight Assassins. If your only _good_ when you meet them, you'll last a minute, two at the most. You have to be excellent to stand a fighting chance." Pulling the knives out, he handed them to the girl. "Throw one into the center of the target. When you can stick a second knife into the handle of the first, you can quit."

"But that's impossible!" The girl yelled in outrage. At this, the doctor laughed. "If it's so easy, why don't you do it?"

"Me?" Malfatto questioned "I can't do that." At the girls incredulous stare, he grinned. "But then again, _I'm _not the one relying on knives as my weapon. Play to your strengths, avoid your weaknesses." Sitting down as the siblings grumbled, he rested his arms behind his head. "Ah, it's good to be loved.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The two were absolutely dumbstruck, and Malfatto felt relatively proud of himself. These two were some of his first friends in a while, and he wanted to make the most of it. He had found the presents in the market, while looking for a new cloak pin, but instead stumbling across these.

The knives given to Cahin suited his rapid, staccato movements perfectly. They were long, thin, and looked a lot like the hair needles that came from the Orient, with long twisted handles in a muted greenish blue.

Caha's were more fit to her smooth, flowing fighting stile, with a wide, curved blade and short handle, all an eye-catching gold color.

Picking them up, the brother and sister looked at each other then at Malfatto. The Doctor prided himself on being ready for any situation, but this one caught him totally unawares. Launching themselves toward him, they caught him in a…a… _hug_.

The shocked doctor fell backwards with a squawk, dragging the two young adults with him. "What in the world has gotten into you two! Your acting like children!" At their laughter, he quirked his head. "And what is so funny?"

Cahin managed to catch his breath first. "Doctor , I'm nineteen, and Cahin is eighteen. We've barely made it out of childhood."

Malfatto was shook his head. He sometimes forgot that despite the amount of maturity they usually showed, they were only a little older than children. "Don't think anymore of it." He said gruffly, standing up. Caha," At the mention of her name, the girl sat straighter, "It's nearly noon. Your shift at the Inn is coming up, so you better wash off. It would hardly do to go to work looking like you are now."

Caha stood with a huff. "Sure know how to make a girl feel beautiful, don't you?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Really short chapter, I know, but I needed to set up for the next one. Plus, I needed an opening to give Cahin and Caha their signature daggers.**


	6. Gettin lucky or maybe not

**I should probably wait until I get over my cold to write this, but the stupid idea wont leave me alone, so here it is.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Il Lupo was having his first good day in months. He had been in a depressed slump since his parents were murdered, and had not been enjoying life. But now he made a decision. Today was going to be fun.

He had already visited the baker to get a sweet roll, something Angelique always made for him on his birthday, and had watched as a pair of jugglers tossed plates and knives between each other. To enjoy today had been one of the best decisions in a while.

Everything was good; he had a full belly, he had laughed and now all he needed was a pretty girl to spend the day with. He snorted a laugh at the thought, but was silenced as he entered the inn. "Speak of the devil," He mumbled, walking up to the counter. "Hello ma'am, a fine evening to you." The girl turned to him, and she did indeed fit his previous wish. She had slightly tanned skin, with bright brown eyes. Lupo couldn't help but watch her auburn hair flow down her back.

She looked up at him with something Lupo had rarely encountered when trying to speak to a girl: boredom. "Welcome to the Blue Moon, how can I help you?"

"I was hoping for a moment of your fabulous company, my dear." He grinned, showing perfect teeth.

"My company is not for sale and the only way you are allowed to be at the counter is if you buy something." She replied, looking as if she was fighting sleep.

Lupo felt a hint of annoyance creep into his facial features. "Miss, I am only trying to be gentlemanly."

The girl laughed at this. "There is one thing on your mind, and it has nothing to do with being a gentleman."

Lupo scowled, placing his hands on the bar to push himself up, never noticing his sleeves raise up on his arms. He felt a hand lay atop his, and stopped. The brown haired woman now was giving him her full attention. "I apologize, sir. I have recently had a fight with my uncle, whom I live with, and have been in a rather poor mood. Allow me to buy you a drink."

Settling back down, Lupo nodded. There was definitely something odd about this…

Coming back with his drink, the girl sat down on the other side of the counter. "My name is Isabelle, I once again apologize for being rude." Lupo waved it off.

"There is nothing to apologize for. My name is Lupo, a pleasure to meet you." Picking up her hand, he kissed it faintly.

And so they continued with small talk, Lupo regularly giving Isabelle compliments. When finally the day was coming to a close, Isabelle grabbed his hand and pulled him from his seat. "It is so very late, and I would hate it for you to have to go all the way to your home in the dark. My house is very near, you could stay there for the night." She whispered in his ear. The fact that the place he was staying at was only one street over bothered him not at all.

Nearing her house, she knocked once on the door, then twice, then once more. when nothing was heard, Lupo looked toward her. "My uncle is out, and so I was checking for my brother. That was a symbol we have had ever since we were little, so we know who is knocking." After another moment of nothing, she shrugged. "I suppose he is out and about as well."

She opened the door and walked in, with Lupo following. As he heard the door click shut, something dawned on him. Isabelle was in front of him, and he had not even touched the door. Spinning around, he noticed two things. The first was that a man had somehow balanced himself on top of the door seal. The second was that aforementioned man had leapt toward him. Lupo felt a blinding pain as the pommel of the dagger struck his forehead, and he passed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Lupo's first cognitive thought was "Ow." His second was wondering where he was. He started to open his eyes, but decided against it when a wave of nausea crashed over him. Testing his hands and feet, he found he was tied to a chair. Keeping his eyes shut, he began to listen.

"Are you sure you didn't kill him?" This voice belonged to Isabelle.

"Of course I am, Caha. The bump looks nasty, but no major harm done." Someone else, a man answered. "I guess this is the guy who knocked me senseless." Lupo thought.

Isabelle- no, Caha responded with "He doesn't look like someone that would come after us. He only had one weapon on him."

"I don't know. It doesn't quite add up; these guys are supposed to be the best, so why would he come at us so ill prepared?" There was a pause as they thought. "Well, we'll tell Malfatto when he gets back. He'll know what to do."

About then, there was a click and more footsteps approached. "Why is there someone tied up in our training room?" This voice belonged to someone older, probably late thirties or so.

"Hey Malfatto, glad you're here. I met him at the inn, he tried to talk to me and I thought he was just another half-drunk idiot. But when he went to stand up, I saw this," There was a brief pause, here Lupo guessed she was picking something up. "It looks like an Assassin blade."

Lupo panicked, now realizing that his mothers knife was missing. As he leaned back against the chair, he couldn't feel his father's pistol stuck in the back of his waistband either.

There was murmuring as someone, he suspected Malfatto, was apparently inspecting the contraption.

"Assassin carvings, but the blade's wrong. It's a double switchblade, not the Assassin stiletto. Maybe a new design? No, can't be. To haphazardly done." Malfatto said. Lupo stiffened a bit at the slight on his craftsmanship.

Caha asked "What do you mean?"

"See here? The spring on this side is iron, while the one for this blade is copper, along with other small things. It works just fine, but had this been a sanctioned project, the parts would be uniform. This looks like someone who was using limited resources." The man explained. Lupo had to admit this man was smart, despite right now despising him.

"In any case," Malfatto continued, "I believe it's time for an explanation." he heard approaching footsteps, and then a gentle shake on his shoulder. "Wakey wakey."

Lupo opened his eyes and stared up at his interrogator. He tried to keep up a brave front, but staring into the blackness of Malfatto's goggles was probably the scariest thing he had ever done.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I had planned on this chapter being longer, but I'm still not feeling the best in the world. But I hope this is okay for now!**


	7. A new member of the Family

**Alright y'all, I'm going back to school tomorrow, so I don't know how regular updates will be.**

**Note that this is a little out of order, as this is Malfatto's view. I will be doing Caha/Cahin's next, and then Lupo's, and then going back to normal. Sorry for any inconvenience!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Even if the boy wasn't bright, he had to admit he was brave. The young man stared up at Malfatto, obviously trying to keep composed.

"Who are you?" There, an obvious starting point.

"I am Lupo." The young man- Lupo- answered.

"Very well then Lupo, why are you here?" Malfatto wasn't happy about receiving an obviously fake name, but there was little to do about it now.

"Your goons dragged me up here." The boy responded, nodding towards Caha and Cahin.

"Dragged you? It sounds to me like you came rather willingly." Malfatto noted how Lupo frowned at that. So the boy had a pride streak, useful. "Nevertheless, how did you come by this?" He hoisted up the hidden blade.

Lupo glared at him, and the Doctor glared back, well aware that his mask gave him a distinct advantage in mind games. "It was my mothers."

Malfatto nodded. "How long have you been an Assassin?" The boy seemed confused.

"Assassin? I haven't killed anyone… Well, not anyone who didn't attack me first." Lupo seemed genuine, but Malfatto had met excellent liars in the past.

"If your mother was an Assassin, you would be too. And since your mother had an Assassin's blade, that leads to an obvious conclusion about you and her both." Malfatto explained.

"Wait… That's what that man called her, an Assassin." Lupo was apparently lost in thought, forgetting about his captors.

"Would you mind explaining?" Malfatto asked, snapping the young man out of his thoughts.

"My mother and father were killed by another man, who called her an Assassin." Lupo answered grudgingly.

The Doctor nodded. "And why did kill them?"

Lupo stared at his interrogator. "Can you be a _bit _more insensitive?"

Malfatto shook his head. "I once knew a man who said sensitivity was the key to a long and happy life." He explained. "I shot him." At the dumbstruck look he was getting, he repeated the question, "Now why was your parents killed?"

"The guy said that he was going to get rid of a blight on the world, or some such. Something about an Assassin and…something else living together. I don't remember the other thing. Something like temple…trample…"

"Templar?" Malfatto asked. At the young mans energetic nod, he continued. "The killer, what did he dress like?"

The captive seemed to think a moment. "White robes, red lining, and a metal belt." Lupo snorted here. "Fancy clothes didn't help him one bit after I shot him though. Couldn't call me a 'cross-breed' with a bullet in his lung.

If they could have seen Malfatto's expression at the moment, it would be one of triumph. Clapping his hands, he announced "I've got it." While all three of the younger folks looked at him, he explained. "Our guest here is the offspring of a Templar father, and an Assassin mother. Being the sworn enemies they are, this would have not set well with either of them. When the Assassins finally had the time and resources to do something about it, they sent an agent. He killed your parents, and probably would have killed you, but from what I gather, you shot him." Finishing, he looked around with what they all assumed was pride on his face.

Lupo burst out "That's impossible! My parents were members of some group of murderers! My father was a carpenter! He fixed chairs, he didn't kill people!"

The Doctor stiffened at someone calling him incorrect. "Tell me boy, where was your mother born?" When Lupo started to answer, he paused. "You don't know do you? How did your parents meet?" When Lupo was again silent, the questions continued. "When did they get married? Have you ever met an old friend of your parents? Another family member, such as a cousin?" When the captive could answer none of these, Malfatto finished. "You don't know because they never told you. They didn't want their past in their lives, so they buried it. " After a small, pause, he added "Not deep enough, it seems."

Lupo was stunned. Malfatto could see the young man trying to find a hole in the story, but coming up short. Finally he looked up at his captors. "So what now? Going to kill me?"

The Doctor looked toward his charges. Cahin shrugged, while Caha shook her head. Turning toward Lupo, Malfatto pulled a knife from the table next to him, raising it up, he brought it swinging down…

… and through the captives ropes. Lupo sat stunned for a moment, looking at his now free hands. "Both Cahin and Caha hunt the Assassins, the ones who killed your parents. They have a grudge against them, the same you carry, in fact." Malfatto explained. Lupo glanced toward the siblings who now were grinning at him. "We can offer you a chance at the revenge I'm sure you seek. We can train you, and give you direction." The Doctor stuck out a hand. "What say you?"

Lupo seemed to consider the hand a moment, then took it. Hauling him out of the chair, the Doctor patted him on the back. The ex-prisoner turned toward the siblings, as they walked forward to shake his hand. He gave a confused look as he asked "Why so friendly all of a sudden?"

Caha answered "The Doctor vouches for you, that's good enough for us." As she finished, Cahin nodded.

As Lupo looked to his past attacker, Cahin grinned. Handing him his hidden blade back, both Cahin and Caha suddenly burst out "Welcome to the family!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Malfatto had to admit that he was proud of the progress his pupils had shown. He had had reservations about Lupo at first, but they soon proved to be false. Their had been unavoidable tension at first, but as the weeks went by everyone began to become comfortable. Currently the three younger people were working in the attic, Cahin throwing knives, Caha perform acrobatics, and Lupo working on the training dummy.

As the newest member of their group put his back toward the dummy, Malfatto watched. Lupo spun around, flicking his knife open and driving it into the back of the neck at an upward angle. He glanced at the Doctor, hope in his eyes. Walking over, Malfatto inspected it. "The angle isn't steep enough. Do it again." Turning back around, Lupo tried it again. The Doctor grinned as he examined it. "Too steep this time. Do it again."

Lupo sighed in frustration, turning back around. "He's just as dead one way or the other, I don't get what's the big deal."

Malfatto laughed at his disgruntled apprentice. "The 'big deal' is that it's not right. What your doing is simply stabbing away at it, and hope you hit something vital. A properly executed Headache will both sever the spine and penetrate the skull, making sure they will never be a threat to you again." At Lupo's condemning glare, the teacher simply laughed again. "You will thank me one day when no one has managed to stand back up from a 'fatal' wound and stab you in the back."

Cahin and Caha both watched the verbal tennis match, obviously one-sided, with humor. It was good for Malfatto's sharp wit to be directed at someone else for a change.


	8. The First of Many

**Alright, sorry for no update these last couple days. School got in the way, along with my cold that came back with a vengeance. Also, please check out the pole on my profile. Now on with this chapter! **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cahin watched from the rafters as his plan unfurled. He had taken painstaking lengths to achieve this final outcome, but it would all be worth it…

"Give me back my hat you great imbecile!" Ah, music to his ears. Caha came storming into the room with a look of fury on her face. Aaaaand, cue the imbecile!

Right on time, Lupo stalked in, gesturing madly. "I do not have, nor desire, your ridiculous hat. You, on the other hand, have stolen my cloak. I would see it returned at once!" Caha looked outraged that she had been accused of theft, while Cahin was doing his best not to fall off the rafters in hysterics.

"I did not steal your blasted cloak! There are only three people aside from me in this house and the only ones who would steal it are you and Cahin…" She paused their, as something dawned on her.

"What? You don't think Cahin…" Lupo froze a moment, before swearing. "That little fink! If I ever find him, I'm going to… to…" He stopped as Cahin chose that moment to make his presence known.

Cackling madly, he moved his hands as if working a marionette. "Dance, puppets, dance! Amuse me!" Narrowly ducking one of the dulled knives that they used for practice, he climbed up to a standing position on the rafter. "Since my comedic genius is unappreciated here, I will take my talents elsewhere." Sticking his nose in the air, he began walking.

His sister looked up at him. "Cahin, your on the rafters. There's no where to run to."

Her brother stopped, looked around, then nodded. "I knew there was something I was forgetting when I made this plan." He mumbled, but was saved as Malfatto made his entrance.

"Why is Cahin on the rafters?" As Lupo and Caha started to answer, he waved his hand. "You know what? It is probably beneficial to my mental state for me not to know. Anyway, what I came here for. We have a contract. A merchant wants one of his competitors eliminated. The job will not pay the best in the world, but it will get our foot in the door, as the saying goes. We do enough minor jobs, we get big jobs. We get big jobs, we get paid well. We get paid well, we can fund our Assassin hunt. Besides, we'll need the connections these contracts will allow us to forge."

All of the younger people nodded, their previous squabble buried in their professional demeanor. Cahin reached into his haversack and removed the pilfered objects, passing them back to their owners without a moment of hesitation. They had work to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constantine. That was the marked man's name. Cahin and Caha, wearing their jester outfits, stood in the crowd, telling jokes to passersby and juggling, tossing knives and plates between each other. Lupo stood some paces away on a street corner, apparently trying to sweet talk a young woman who was obviously flattered. Malfatto stood, peddling his wares behind a doctor's cart, watching as his plan came to fruition.

Constantine, along with the four hired swords with him, began making their way through the crowd. As he got near the center, Caha stepped away from the juggling act to bow low to him. " A riddle, kind sir! Place a gold in my hand to hear a riddle, answer it right and you get the coin back plus another! Get it wrong and the coin is mine."

Throughout all of their reconnaissance it all said one thing: the man thought himself clever. He would never pass up an opportunity to show his sparkling wit. "I will accept your challenge, jester, and best you all the same!" Placing a heavy gold coin in Caha's palm, she bowed low again, allowing her brother to vault off her back to land in a handstand in front of their target.

Looking up at Constantine, Cahin recited;

"Assassin's friend

Flesh it will rend.

Kept up a sleeve

To draw with ease

Used by rouge and by spy

It's targets do die

Weapon of the quick

You die with a prick."

The merchant was a little surprised at the morbid riddle, but began thinking. Finally, he snapped his fingers. " A knife." He answered proudly, never seeing Lupo behind him.

There was a slight click, then Constantine suffered from a severe Headache. Lupo withdrew the blade and chuckled. "You are correct, sir."

The guards sprung into action, too little too late, but were thwarted by the Doctor. Laughing as he pushed the now-empty cart off the hill he was on, the mercenaries could not duck in time to get out of the way. The cart slammed into them and carried them into the fountain. By the time they had righted themselves to give chase, the killers were gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Malfatto lead the way through the slums of the city, as they began the trek toward the counting house where they would collect their payment. While other routes through the city were far more enjoyable, this was the safest to travel while avoiding the guards.

Nearing the dilapidated old building, Malfatto gave a series of knocks far more complicated than Cahin and Caha's signal. When a narrow slat was pulled back to reveal a pair of mistrustful eyes, the Doctor announced "We have completed our work, and are here for payment." The eyes studied them a moment more, then the man pulled open the door.

Inside, it was a great deal nicer than outside, with plush carpeting and overstuffed chairs. Seeing a rather fat man sitting in a throne-like seat, Malfatto approached him. The portly merchant grinned, and handed a bag of gold to the doctor, as the others instinctively formed a protective semi-circle around their un-official leader. "So good to see the job has been completed Doctor." The man's oily voice grated on Cahin's ever nerve, and he instantly agreed with Malfatto's choice of not telling him their real names. "I currently don't have any more work that needs doing, but I do have a friend who can pay very well indeed…"

Although no one could see their faces, everyone in attendance could feel the satisfaction coming from the killers-for-hire.


	9. A little bit about Malfatto

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have a valid excuse. You know that cold I thought I was over? It's kicking my butt right now. I've been coughing non-stop for _days._**

**A note: There is a time laps from last chapter. It will be explained how long in here.**

**Also, please take the time to look at the pole on my profile, thanks!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

No doubt this was an excellent party. There was wine, women, food, entertainment… everything. The host, Lord Reginald, a visiting English noble, had sat his rather ample rump at the head of the table and not moved at all except to grab more wine or leer at the servant girls.

Currently the Englishman was watching a pair of acrobats as they tumbled and somersaulted in front of him, never guessing the sinister intent behind the playful act.

Lupo sat above it all, definitely put out by his rather sober state with such quantities of wine below him. He had managed to balance himself on the chandelier, a stunt worthy of Caha. Watching as Malfatto, dressed as a waiter, handed the cup to His Roundness, the Prowler waited.

As soon as Reginald took a gulp of the poisoned wine, the effects were visible to those with a watchful eye. His vision became glazed over, he slumped in his chair a bit, and his mouth began to hang open. Within a few more minutes, the swelling in his throat was almost complete, and only now were people noticing.

As the nearby doctors (who had to come to the party to treat extreme sickness from overindulgence) rushed to the dying noble, the acrobats' true purpose came to light. Coming up from a cartwheel, they both extended their arms toward Reginald. Twin cracks were heard, and the siblings were reloading their pistols.

As the clamor of guards was heard from the entryway, Lupo knew his cue. Slicing the rope holding the chandelier, he leapt toward the hanging brazier. Dropping the know manageable distance to a table, he watched as the massive brass construct landed in front of the doorway, injuring several guards and blocking it from use.

Catching up with the siblings, they ran toward the window where Malfatto stood. Their leader had apparently stolen one of the doctor's mask, and now wore it to cover his face. As the Doctor bowed to the people in the hall, he announced "So good of you to have us here this evening, but I'm afraid we really must be going. Please give our sincerest apologies to the cleaning ladies." Spreading his arms, he fell backwards out the window. Laughing, the jesters mimicked the bow and flipped after Malfatto. Lupo turned and grinned, before he too spun and jumped out.

No matter how many times he did it, he could not get over how exhilarating it was. Simply freefalling like that, it was almost as if he could fly. But then he hit the water of the lake and he felt more akin to a fish than a bird. Swimming to shore, he joined his cohorts as they set off for home.

/\/\/\/\/\

Leaning back into the chair, Lupo watched the fire as it crackled merrily inside the grate. It was only a couple of days after their last mission, and the siblings had gone to collect the blood money. Not that Lupo had any problem with that, after all, it spent just as well as any other kind. But he simply could not get excited about the large amount of Florins they were to receive.

The only notice that another person had entered the room was a creak of the door, and a sigh as they settled down in the chair. Glancing over at the intruder, he noticed Malfatto staring at him. Raising an eyebrow, he questioned "Is there something you need?"

The Doctor shook his head, still eyeing the younger man. "You act as if something is troubling you. We've know each other now for going on a year, you can't hide it from me."

Lupo simply shook his head, and turned back to the fire. "Today was my dad's birthday." he whispered, so quietly Malfatto had to lean in to hear him.

The blond man leaned back and nodded. "So you miss them, do you?" As Lupo turned to stare at him, the Doctor simply chuckled. " I must admit, I can not relate in any way. I've not had a tragic life of any sort. Both of my parents are still alive and well, living in Venice as we speak. I grew up in comfort, if not luxury, and had all my needs met. I was neither abused, nor spoiled. My father wanted me to become a tailor, like him, but when I said I wanted to learn medicine, he supported me and sent me to school. For all accounts, I had a near perfect life."

Lupo was a bit stunned. He had never really thought about it, but if he had, he would have imagined Malfatto with a horrible childhood, being raised in the slums or something of the sort. To hear the recounting of his life was a bit of a shock. "So why do you fight?" Lupo asked.

Malfatto quirked his head to the side. "Beg pardon?" He queried

"Caha, Cahin, and myself all fight for revenge. But from what I've heard, you have no call for revenge. So why do you fight?"

The Doctor shrugged, before explaining "I have two great loves in this world: healing people, and killing people. Working with you three allows me to do both in great abundance."

Lupo gawked. "So you fight, simply because you enjoy it?" At the Doctor's nod, Lupo shook his head. "So how did you start? Fighting, I mean."

Malfatto rubbed his chin a moment before answering "Well, I was a doctor, as I said for a while. That is when I found y passion for healing the sick and wounded. And at the risk of bragging, I believe I am a quite talented doctor. It gave me a good life, after all. I was happy, moderately wealthy, and was engaged to a beautiful woman." Lupo once again was dumbstruck. "But alas, I came home one day to find her kissing another man." At this moment, the Doctor grinned "That was the day I realized I enjoy killing."

A banging came from downstairs as the jesters entered the room. Malfatto stood up, stretching his back. "And so ends our heart-to-heart, as it were." Walking past Caha as she came up the stairs, he nodded to her.

The girl looked from the recently vacated chair to Lupo. "What did Malfatto want?"

The young man scratched his head. "I'm not sure, but I think, in a roundabout way, he cheered me up."


	10. Homecoming

**I know I haven't updated lately, and I profusely apologize.**

**Now, the first part of this chapter isn't written from any of our heroes POV, but I think this was the best way to go about this next bit. Instead, we will be revisiting an old friend. Then we move on to Cahin's POV.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Complaints day. In Abigail's opinion, the worst day of the month. It was the time when everyone in the village was allowed to come to the mayor's mansion and make formal complaints. This was especially trying for the young lady, because of the simple fact of her being the mayor.

It was a large step up, from being the miller's daughter to being mayor, but she thought she had handled it fairly well. After all, she was also dealing with the betrayal of her former friends. But the Assassins had explained everything to her; about how the siblings she had helped were actually the offspring of members of a secret, evil group of people called Templars.

When she found this out, she had obviously agreed to become mayor when the position was offered to her. After all, the Assassins needed someone they could trust looking over this village for them, and had recognized her quick wit and outstanding looks. Or, this was what Bernard, her advisor, told her. And why should she not believe him? He had suggested her to his superiors. He was the leader of the Assassins that disguised themselves as the Troupe, he would know what he's talking about.

But know she was listening to yet another merchant complaining about Redknife, the bandit who had been terrorizing the area for months now. But Abigail was working on a plan to solve this problem. She had sent out word to bounty hunters in the area that she would pay handsomely for Redknife's head. She had had a couple of people come in to offer their services, but all of them seemed untrained and amateurish. But today was looking to be different.

A group had come in who looked to be exactly what she wanted. They were definitely odd, with their leader possessing questionable sanity. He wore a doctors outfit, while his "assistants" wore varying clothing. One of them, a rather handsome young man, had on a well-tailored shirt and vest, with flared pants. The other two, a boy and a girl, she thought, wore painfully bright pants and shirts- one with bright reds and oranges, making him look to be on fire, the other blues and whites, giving her the appearance of an ice sculpture. Both of them wore dark grey drama masks, giving them a psychotic appearance that seemed to match their demeanors well. She couldn't quite place it, but those two seemed familiar…

"Greetings, Madam Mayor." This was the man in the bird mask. "I am the Doctor. That," he pointed to the attractive young man, who was stroking an immaculately groomed goatee, "is the Prowler. Those two," This gesture was toward the man and woman in the bright clothes, who proceeded with a mocking bow, "Are the Harlequin and the Hellaquin."

Abigail nodded. "I am mayor of this town, Abigail Greatwall. I have a job for someone of your…talents" She explained, doing her best to ignore the two jesters who were even now, performing handstands.

The Doctor cocked his head to the side. "I have heard. Something of a man called Redknife troubling your fair town?"

The mayor nodded. "Yes. Although we do not know where he is. He attacks and is then gone again before my guards can ever get to him."

The masked man shrugged. "That is no matter. I know where he is." At Abigail's surprised look, he laughed. "It took me an hour or two, but with reports and a map of the roads, I've figured out there are only three areas where he could be. We've already checked them to find out which. All we need to do now is settle on some payment."

Abigail was affronted. "You know where they are and you wait for money to deal with them? They are murderers!" She screeched, to which he only laughed.

"Yes they are, ma'am, and so are we. The difference being they kill to steal money, while we kill to be _paid_ money. It ends the same way, only the means are different." The Doctor finished. "Now, I believe we could work out a system. Two hundred Florins per bandit, and eight hundred for Redknife. Agreed?"

At the mans nonchalant act of putting a price on human life, Abigail was unsure. Are these really the types of people she should be working with? But then again, if she wanted to keep her people safe, any price was worth it.

"Agreed."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cahin was _not_ a happy man. After all, finding out your past fiancée was not only the mayor of your old home town, but finding out she also worked for the people that killed your family? It was just one more bad thing to add to the list.

He and Caha had not wanted to take the job back at home, but Malfatto had made an excellent point. Namely, it paid well. Their leader had said that he would not allow the demons of their past to jeopardize their new family. Therefore, the minute this job had come available, the Doctor had packed them up and set forth.

That was how Cahin found himself standing in front of a cave, knives in hand, ready to go in and kill everyone he found. Sighing through the unfamiliar mask, he grumbled for the thousandth time about his change in costume. Malfatto slapped him on the back of the head for his troubles. "You know as well as I do that that girl would recognize you in your other getup. Just be thankful we could find something that fits your… unique style."

Cahin grudgingly nodded, before he brought his mind back to the task at hand. The plan was simple: Malfatto had some jars of something-or-other that he would throw into the cave. The fumes would choke the bandits, and the survivors would run out; directly into their waiting blades.

Cahin and the other two younger people nodded to show they were ready, and the Doctor heaved the two jars into the cave, quickly picking up another two to accompany them. Throwing the last of the vile things inside, he grabbed his syringe of poison and readied for the inevitable.

The fist man to dash outside, coughing and hacking, got about as far as the exit before Caha silenced him with a thrown dagger. The next two got the same treatment, before they came out in numbers that made the silent method inefficient. Cahin pulled both his pistols out, taking two more bandits down, and only now did their victims realize what was going on. Too late.

Cahin saw Lupo sail out amongst three of them, catching them by surprise. Malfatto was fighting two more, while Caha kept up a rain of knives, slipping one into a rib whenever a guard was down. This left Cahin to deal with the last man to exit the cave.

He was without a doubt _huge_. Standing only a few inches short of seven feet tall, he looked to be three hundred pounds of muscle. The long crimson dagger he gripped left little doubt who he was.

Taking a clumsy but powerful swing at the Harlequin, he was utterly bewildered when the smaller man didn't run. Instead, Cahin grabbed the giants arm and swung himself up. Scrambling up the stunned mans bicep, the jest drove one knife into his victims collarbone, eliciting a yell of pain. As Redknife brought his namesake up in a stabbing motion, Cahin used his dagger as a handle, and swung around to his adversaries other shoulder. Bringing his other dagger up, he plunged it into the mans temple. As Redknife collapsed, the other killers-for-hire cheered their successful friend. Laughing as he sat down on the corpse of the giant, the Harlequin grinned. "Hey Goliath, I'm David."


	11. We Already Know

**Alright, I know I haven't updated in ages, and I am **_**so**_**sorry. I got Call of Duty: Black Ops for Christmas last Saturday (my family has the weird tradition of opening presents early) and I've been kinda obsessed. **

**Also, the second part of this chapter will be in Abigail's view once again.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy, and always remember: Any feedback is better than no feedback, so leave a review or Malfatto will be very disappointed in you.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Without a doubt, Malfatto thoroughly enjoyed the missions, however the moment where he got paid was a close second. Standing in front of the Mayor- Abigail, if he remembered correctly- he made a low, sweeping bow. "Madam Mayor, a pleasure to see you again."

The woman so obviously didn't like him. She did her best to keep a straight, neutral face, but did not have the years of experience dealing with shady and undesirable characters that Malfatto did. "I take it that your job was successful?"

Nodding, the masked man continued "But of course! There are seven dead bandits, and Redknife himself, so I believe that brings us up to twenty two hundred florins." He calmly held out a gloved hand, awaiting the money.

The mayor gave a nod "But of course. Bernard." At his name, a well dressed man standing just behind came forward with a chest, and counted a large number of florins into a sack from it. "You will be welcome to stay the night here before you are on your way in the mornings." She told them, and Malfatto could see her doing her best not to shudder as the Doctor's masked eyes seemed to bore into her.

Malfatto heard the slight she made on them, forcing them to leave the next day, but bowed graciously. Turning to his cohorts, he made a hand gesture to Lupo, who was shamelessly flirting with a maid, and the siblings, who appeared to be reenacting a scene from _The Odyssey_. Odd, Malfatto had no idea they were theatrical.

As soon as they were out of the hall and into their rooms, the Doctor gathered the younger people around him. "Cahin, Caha, do whatever it is that you feel needs to be done. We leave in one hour flat." Nodding, the siblings darted out as Lupo and Malfatto began preparing their stuff for a quick get away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Uhhhh. Homicidal doctors, creepy acrobats, goatee'd murderers… Why couldn't she have a simple life? Ever since Caha and Cahin had betrayed her, things have gotten more and more complicated. She had to admit though, the one they called the Prowler was handsome, not quite as good looking as Cahin was, but definitely not bad either.

Laying down in bed, the world Abigail decided the world could wait for a while. She was going to sleep, and not worry about doctors, or acrobats, or traitorous friends…

Suddenly whatever sleep she had hoped of getting was robbed from her as she felt a hand cover her mouth and a knife blade on her throat. Opening her eyes, she looked into the demented masks of the Harlequin and the Hellaquin. The Harlequin leaned over, his costume giving off a glow even in the little light there was. "Shh" He hissed, putting a finger over his lips "Call for guards, and we'll kill you _and_ them. Now, do you promise to be quiet?" At her shaky nod, he lifted his hand.

"Why are you in my room?" The mayor asked, trying to bring up some courage from reservations she didn't have.

"It's very simple, miss Abigail. We're here to decide whether to kill or spare you." The girl explained, as if commenting on the decision between mead or beer. "And at this moment, were leaning towards the killing."

"W-why?" Abigail managed to stammer out. "What have I done to you? I paid you, I put you up for the night. I didn't do anything wrong?"

At this the man gave a bitter laugh, one the hostage was fairly sure she had heard before… "Oh, you've done nothing recently. But we met a couple of people on the road. A brother and sister, from what we gathered." The mayor's eyes widened at the implications of that.

Here the woman joined in "Yes, terrible sight they were. Half starved and with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Weird clothes they were, at that. Looked like they had mugged a pair of mimes!"

Abigail could restrain her questions anymore. "What were their names? What did they look like? Where did you s-" She was stopped by a thump to her nose.

"Hush. Let us answer one question before you start another." The red-suited jester told her. "They had odd names, both really similar. Started with a "C" I think. Coco? Caho? Caha? Yes, that's it. Well, on of them atleast."

The young mayor's skin paled "Cahin?"

The woman snapped her fingers. "That was the fellows name! Not that it matter much in the end, though, did it?" At her partners sad headshake, she tutted.

"What do you mean? What happened?" The captive begged. Looking from one set of eye slits to the other.

"Said they came from this village. A bunch of loonies attacked them and their family, so they said." The man answered, waving an arm for effect. "Told us all about the village. The guy even told us about his fiancée, a miss Abigail Greatwall." At her name, the mayor gasped.

"Oh yes," The blue dressed acrobat continued. "Told us all about her. Couldn't get him to shut up, really. Said that she was a wonderful person, and hoped that she was okay and didn't get into trouble for helping them."

Abigail began to cry a little. "It's not my fault! They lied to me, not the other way around! They are the traitors!"

The red man leaned in a little. "And how do you know they are traitors and liars, miss Abigail?"

She paused a little, but managed to mumble something about Bertram and the Assassins showing her proof of the Templars. "So let me get this straight, miss Abigail," The Harlequin started again, "You believe the word of these attackers, the ones who tried to kill you, over your lifelong friends, simply because of some evidence they had that could have been just as easily faked as a store clerks ledger?" At her horrified expression, he seemed to give a smirk through the mask. "Whether you admit it or not, miss Abigail, you wanted the respect, the power that came with this office."

This wasn't fair. She knew she was wrong. She had know for some time know, deep down, but had done her best to squash that annoying voice that acted as her conscience. She began to tear up, but her two captors didn't look at all sorry for her. Now the Hellaquin felt the need to continue the verbal assault. "So here you sit, in your comfy mansion, while those two people we met on the road, the ones that claim that you are an honest and good person, starve and grow weak. Frankly _ma'am_, I may not know the proper definition of what you consider friendship, but I'm glad I don't share it."

The mayor of this city was absolutely helpless as she broke down into sobbing tears. "You're right. I don't know how I can live with myself. I think I might be better off to the world dead."

The man quirked his head to the side a little. "I don't think you mean that. Despite how bad you might feel now, I doubt you would wish yourself dead. After all, that's no way to fix your mistakes."

The blond woman shook her head. "I can't fix them.. they're too much."

The man in red shot a hand out, causing her to flinch, but the arm stopped, pointing a knife at her. With a deft twirl of his hand, the handle of the weapon was facing her. "I call your bluff. If you truly want to be done with this world, here's a way out. If you don't, I suggest you start working on fixing your mistakes."

She stared at the knife for a minute, before shaking her head. "No, if nothing else I have to find Cahin and Caha and apologize to them. It's been months, and they don't even know that I've been this horrid. Hopefully they'll never have to know what an awful person I am if I can find them before they get word."

Spinning the knife back into it's proper orientation, then sheathing it, the Harlequin stood up over Abigail. "For the record, miss Abigail, those kinds of secrets don't work out too well. After all, trying to hide things is like attempting to stop a leak with a cup. It may stall it, but soon you'll have to deal with a whole lot of water at once." As the two walked toward the window, Abigail heard the clock chime the hour.

"Besides," the Harlequin said, as both he and the Hellaquin lifted a hand to their mask. Abigail hissed as they lifted them, revealing their faces, "We already know."

The last part was whispered, just loud enough to hear, right before the both spread their arms and fell backwards out the window.


	12. A Clouded Christmas

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**This wont be the longest of chapters, but this is my first multi-chap story that's gone sorta big, so I hafta do **_**something**_**. This will be kinda modern, but oh well.**

**This is also a sort of Christmas present to my Mom, who always gives advice and input on my chapters as I write them (but like me, her spelling is atrocious, so she doesn't help in that department). **

**Merry Christmas Mamma, and Merry Christmas Readers!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Lupo sat and watched as the siblings settled down in the carriage that Malfatto had acquired somehow. They both seemed a bit down after dealing with that girl… what was her name? Ah well, it didn't really matter. Soon they would be far away from this town, and he could get his friends back. Ever since coming here, the siblings acted as if every movement made them tired.

Lifting his hand up to the small silver necklace, he twirled it on it's chain. Such a nice gift it was, oddly enough from Cahin, he received last Christmas…

**/\/\/\Flashback/\/\/\**

The Prowler rolled over in bed, attempting to cover his head with the sheets. The sunlight, however, had other plans and was annoyingly persistent. Any hope of getting sleep was stopped when what seemed like two very large cannonballs rocketed into his bed, bouncing him out with a loud "oomph."

Glaring up at the laughing siblings, Lupo grumbled "And exactly _why_ are you in my room at the crack of dawn?"

Caha laughed at him, and tweaked his nose. "Because it's _Christmas_ of course! That gives us the right to wake up anyone still asleep when the sun comes up." Lupo turned his glare from her to her brother, only to find the idiot grinning and nodding.

Standing up and stretching, Lupo groaned. "I hate both of you." Stumbling downstairs to the kitchen, he barely even flinched with both of them somersaulted over him.

Caha laughed as his sister landed on his shoulders. "It's alright Lupo, we know you love us." The Harlequin said as his sister jumped off his shoulders backward. Lupo jerked back suddenly as Cahin was instantly a little too close. "Especially _me_."

"Gah!" The Prowler yelled, shoving the cackling Cahin down the remaining stairs. "there is something seriously wrong with you."

Standing on his hands, the boy nodded. "It's a definite possibility. Now come one, we have presents!"

Still grumbling, he followed the both of them into the room where a tenenbaum* was set up, with a handful of boxes around it. Malfatto sat in one of the chairs nearby, drinking a cup of some steaming drink. Caha ran up to the first one on the pile- hers- and grabbed it. "It's from…" She began laughing. At Lupo's raised eyebrow, she explained. "It's labeled, "From your most excellent and wonderful brother, future world ruler, future millionaire, current handsomest man alive." Lupo groaned and slapped Cahin in the back of the head. Ripping the paper off, Caha "ooh'd". She pulled out the dress- French, by the look of it- at felt it. It was a stylish green, with the bottom of it done it wavy layers, tied up with white ribbons.** While she hugged her brother, Malfatto grabbed the next one, and tossed it to Lupo.

Reading the label, the young man saw it was from the Doctor, and opened it cautiously, not sure what Malfatto would give someone fro Christmas. It was a nice, long cloak, blue on the outside, red on the inside. Lupo grinned and shook Malfatto's hand. "Thanks Da- Doctor." He recovered quickly, blushing furiously. Malfatto looked at him a moment, before giving a small smile and a nod.

The next gift,a pair of silver cufflinks from Caha, went to her brother, who insisted on wearing them in his hair for some reason. After that, the doctor got a pair of leather boots from both siblings that, from the craftsman's logo on the heels, must have cost enough to buy a small horse. Malfatto immediately put them on, despite currently being in his night clothes.

The siblings then got their other gifts-a joint gift from Malfatto and Lupo, which was a silver ring for Cahin and a gold one for Caha, that each had a large cursive "C" in the center of it, in the secondary colour of their costumes (purple for Caha and blue for Cahin). The two of them put them on and immediately looked like a pair of children with a new favorite toy.

Cahin and Caha went next, the girl giving Lupo a watchmaker's toolkit (for the constant tinkering he was doing on his hidden blade) and Cahin giving him a simple necklace. It was nothing spectacular, a fine gold chain hanging a medallion with a wolf embossed on it, but Lupo felt immensely happy with it.

After all of the presents had either been put on or away (they finally convinced Cahin to put the Cufflinks on his shirt cuffs), Lupo stood up and opened the door, ready to go out for a small drink. He stopped, however, at a hand on his should.

Turning around, he saw Caha giving him a questioning look. "Where ya' heading?" She asked.

Lupo shrugged, failing at dislodging the hand. "Just out for a bit, why?"

The girl shook her head and flicked his ear. "You'll do no such thing. You're going to stay her."

Lupo got a bit miffed at being told what to do. "And why is that?"

Because, you spend Christmas with your family, and that's what the four of us are; family."

Lupo paused at that, and started thinking. Finally, he smiled, and closed the door.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

***I think I spelled this right. It's the old term for Christmas tree. If it is misspelled, I apologize**

****I'm a guy, so I suck at fashion. Sorry for the bad description, but I knew some people would be so disappointed if I didn't atleast try.**

**Once again, Merry Christmas to All, and to All a good read!**


	13. Apologies

**Alright, I know I haven't updated in awhile, and I'm sorry, but I have an excuse. I had school stuff to do, and on top of that I've managed to get sick _again_. Ah well, on with the show.**

**Now, were going to do something different. The entirety of this chapter will be Abigail's POV. Tell me if you think I'm going into her perspective too much, or you like the development it leads to.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The horse's hooves clamored against the cobblestones as Abigail urged the horse onward. If only she could reach them in time, maybe things could be set right again…

Wheeling the horse around the corner, she spurred it on to greater speeds. Getting even this far had not been easy. After the siblings had leapt from her window, she had spent several precious minutes collecting herself, trying to sort through all of her thoughts. The first things to come to mind were the evidences that Bernard had brought forward. Looking back on them now, they proved to be horribly shallow and superficial. Moving on to more pleasant things, she thought of the siblings. She remembered much more solid evidence of their character in those pieces, such as Cahin fighting off the men who tried to mug her, leading to their first date. Or when Caha had returned the gold locket that Abigail did not even realize she had left at their house.

There was no doubt now. Abigail was ashamed. Now the only thing was to decide was what was to be done. Go after them, or stay here? Going after them would solve nothing really, they had moved on. They were wealthy, trained, successful… While she had little to nothing to offer them aside from unwanted and painful memories. That didn't matter though. She had to make this right.

She dressed quickly, only putting on the essentials such as riding pants, shirt, cloak, and boots. Running the hall she thundered by the maid's room, past Bernard's door, and down the stairs. Out in the courtyard she dashed to the stables. Unlatching the gate, she ran into the stall that always had a horse saddled incase of emergencies.

**/\/\/\/\Still Abigail's POV/\/\/\/\**

She managed to catch up to the wagon about the same time the moon reached it's apex. The occupants seemed to tense up when they heard her, but after seeing only one rider approaching, calmed down.

As she slowed to a canter, she began riding alongside them. Turning toward the group, she noticed the layout. Both the siblings were in the back, along with the Prowler. The one called the Doctor sat up front, steering. None of them looked at all tired.

Abigail did her best to keep the quiver out of her voice, and was almost successful. "I came here to talk, that's all. I don't mean any harm." As soon as the words passed her lips, the Prowler laughed.

"Listen," The hooded man said, "we are definitely not worried about you harming us. Please tell me, should we be concerned about you out shooting us? Or perhaps besting all four of us in a swordfight by yourself?"

She had to admit, said like that, her bargaining position _was_ rather weak. "Alright, Alright, just hear me out. I know I was wrong. I'm sorry. I came here to make it right, if you'll just let me. I acted out of insecurity and pettiness. What else can I say to make it right?"

Cahin thought for a minute, then did something that scared the living daylights out of her standing and leaping out of his seat, he ended up posed on the pommel of her saddle, balancing on the tips of his toes. "Dearest Abigail, I do believe your previous actions have made it quite clear as to your intentions. In other words, screw you. I have no intentions of being tricked again."

The Doctor turned from his seat up front and called "Madam Mayor, I would suggest not troubling our two youngest members, or else the Prowler and I might see fit to remove you as a problem."

"Listen," Abigail began, but had to start again as her voice trembled, "Listen, I know I was wrong I came here to apologize. Maybe I can help you. I want to not be your enemy anymore. I want to be your friend again."

Pulling to a stop, the group began to resume their discussion, but was stopped by a slow clap. Turning toward it's source, she saw the worst thing in the world: Bernard. He was perched on top of a black horse with two more shrouded men on either side of him, while he himself wore a black cloak. " Greetings to you all!" he called happily " I am here to finish something I started long ago. Admittedly, I started to wonder If I was wrong thinking you were the ones I had chased off all those years ago, but when I heard miss Abigail come past my room like the hounds of hell were after her, I knew I was right. I've had my men putting rumors out near your last know locations for _ages_ trying to get you to come here, and you finally took the bait. Now I'm going to kill you, just like I killed your parents. In fact, I'm going to enjoy killing yo-"

He never finished his sentence, as both siblings leapt at him. Cahin engaged him, while one of his goons fought Caha. Another went after Prowler, while the last two had their hands full attempting to beat the Doctor.

The fights were fairly evenly matched, with the Doctor and Caha holding their ground, Lupo winning his fight, and Cahin at only a slight disadvantage. The disadvantage grew more pronounced though as Cahin lost his footing and went down to one knee.

Bringing his sword up in a massive swing, Bernard seemed ready to end it, only to be brought short by a blow to the head. Abigail had thrown everything she had into that punch, at it had only managed to rock him. He stood back up, only to gasp. Both of them looked toward his stomach, where a jade green knife stuck out. Cahin brought his foot back and kicked, driving the blade home.

As their leader died, the three remaining Assassins (the Doctor had dispatched one) fled, jumping on their horses and leaving behind their dead. As everyone took in the situation, the Prowler walked over and slapped her on the shoulder. "Alright," he said with a warm smile, "we'll hear you out. But if you ever hurt either Cahin or Caha again, I will make your death a slow and painful one." Looking at his cheerfully smiling face, Abigail didn't doubt it one bit.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Alright, I wrote this with the tail end of a cold while I was dead tired, I'm sorry if it sucks.**


	14. Birth of The Thief

**Alright, I haven't updated in months, and I'm **_**so **_**sorry. If any of you are still reading this, you have my sincerest apologies. I don't have an excuse, I just simply got tired of writing for a while. I don't know how regular the updates will be, but here's hoping.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

/\/\/\Malfatto's POV/\/\/\

The Doctor had to admit, despite how inconvenient the sibling's past troubles might prove to be, they were fascinating. He listened as Abigail spoke of returning to her home on the night of the attack on their village and crying herself to sleep over her loss (here Lupo snorted.) Then she went on to tell about how after a week or so, Bernard sought her out.

He told her of how Caha and Cahin's parents were actually evil and wicked people, attempting the downfall of all they held dear, with both of their children learning at their feet.

Malfatto had to admit it was a clever lie. He doubted Abigail was either cruel or selfish enough turn on her 'friends' without cause, but the Assassin had provided one. By painting _them_ as the ones in the wrong, he had allowed her to justify the seizure of power she had undertaken. With Bernard whispering in her ear the whole way, of course.

All in all, Malfatto was impressed.

/\/\/\Cahin POV/\/\/\

The Harlequin marveled at the girl in front of him. She had, in his opinion, grown even more beautiful. Her blond hair had brown specks in it that only seemed to make it more unique, hers and hers alone, her brown eyes showing the Italian heritage that her hair seemed to deny.

"I'm sorry," he heard her mumble, and just like that, all of his anger came crashing back.

He began pacing back and forth, gesticulating wildly. "You're sorry? You're _sorry?_ So what now? Do we welcome you back with open arms? Act like you never betrayed us?" She cringed back from his angry tirade and lowered her head. "We've been gone for…" He glanced at his sister, who held up two fingers, "…two years, and all you can manage is a pathetic 'I'm sorry'?"

Sitting down heavily, he ran hi fingers through his hair.

/\/\/\Lupo's POV/\/\/\

The Prowler was used to Cahin being jocular and light hearted. Right now, he was definitely _not _jocular and light hearted. He was shouting for all he was worth, apparently letting out all the frustrations he had accumulated since the destruction of his home.

Of course, Lupo could understand why he would be mad. If someone as good looking as Abigail betrayed him, he would be disappointed too. Well, some things couldn't be helped. But then again, some things could. For example, if things worked out, he could help Abigail and Cahin get past their differences. If things took a turn for the worse, then he could help carry the blonde girl's body out to the river.

Shrugging, he settled in for the long haul.

/\/\/\Caha POV/\/\/\

The Hellaquin was definitely mad. This girl betrayed them for power, and now wanted to be forgiven after just a simple apology? Admittedly, she did _possibly _save Cahin by punching that Assassin, but it really was a small repayment for the hundreds of times he was put in danger because of her treachery.

How badly she wanted to stick one of her blades in the girl's stomach, but she restrained herself. After all, this was her brother's party, she wasn't going to call the shots. Whatever Cahin decide, she would stay behind.

/\/\/\Abigail POV/\/\/\

The former mayor watched tearfully as Cahin glared at her through his mask. She stood up slowly and walked over to him, and reached out a hand. She did her best to ignore it as Caha, the Doctor, and the Prowler reached for their weapons. Gripping his mask, she pulled it off and looked into his face. "Your right. Sorry won't fix this. But let me fix it some other way. I don't care how long it takes, let me make this up to you." She looked at Caha here, "Both of you."

He attention was drawn to her former fiancée as he spoke, " And what do you propose, hmm? How do you intend to make amends with us with us on the road?"

She paused for a moment, then made her decision. "I'll come with you." At his incredulous look, she continued. "Bernard showed me how to fight. I can come with you, make myself useful."

The Doctor spoke up here. "I don't see the harm in it." As all the others stared at him, he elaborated. "We let her come with us, and one of three things happens. One: She betrays us and we kill her. Two: She proves inadequate to the job, and gets killed by a guard. Three: She is sincere, and our family grows."

Cahin turned back to her, before nodding. "Malfatto gives you the vouch, and that's good enough for me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Three Years Later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Faustina Collari stared at the ocean waves breaking on the beach, reminiscing over the past. The Assassins had used her name to track them for nearly a year before they had managed to find the right people to bribe to have some records changed.

Twirling the scissor blade on her finger, she weighed the pros and cons of the decision she made so long ago. On one hand, she was in constant danger of a poisoned arrow taking her in the back. On the other hand…

"Faustina!" Glancing back, she watched as the others walked up to her and sat down in a row, Cahin and Caha to her right and Malfatto and Lupo to her left.

The Pros have it, she decided. The decision to drop the name Abigail Greatwall was definitely a good one.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tell me what you think, I worked hard on this. I hope for the following chapters to continue the story, but also incorporate flashbacks which flesh out the three year gap I left. Also, let me know if you think the gap is too large. If enough people agree, Ill shorten it before I write the next chapter.**


	15. A Killing and a Memory

**Since I took such a long break between the last two chapters, I figured I would write another one right quick like in recompense. **

**Anyway, another dedication for this chapter, this one to Lucan07, who is the person who got me to write this story in the first place, while also being my most avid reviewer.**

**Also, this story will get the pattern of Cahin/Caha-Malfatto-Lupo-Faustina back on track, instead of the random POV's I've been doing lately**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

You have to wonder who these people get so angry that that they pay us our fees, Cahin mused to himself as he and Faustina sat on the bench by the bank. The two of them were leaning against each other, occasionally planting a kiss on each other. The pedestrians paid them about as much mind as you would a statue.

The mans name was Conrad, or something just as unusual to find in the middle of Italy, and he was currently walking down the road without a care in the world. Cahin watched as he passed the Doctor, who was for all appearances selling some vile looking brown plant to someone drawn by his doctor's sign.

The Harlequin glanced at Faustina as she giggled when their unsuspecting mark bumped into Lupo and mumbled an apology. Cahin kept a straight face until their goateed friend sent them a incredulous look.

All four of them were prepared when they heard the signal, which, although perfect for the situation, was a anything but subtle.

Running out into the street, Caha, who, like her brother, dressed normally for this job, started crying "Fire! In the smithy! Fire!" Cahin watched as everyone, including Conrad, looked toward where she was pointing, and saw Lupo drove his knife upwards through the mans lung. The only ones who saw it were the four watching for it. Taking the cue, Malfatto waited until Lupo was a safe distance away before rushing toward the dying man. "Help! This man has been stabbed!"

The people turned their attention to the man in the street, once again missing the escape of one of the killers as Caha slipped away before anyone could question her about a fire that wasn't there.

The guards came shortly after, asking if anyone saw the killer. Faustina gave a thoroughly convincing scared shriek, drawing attention to them. Cahin pointed down an alley, opposite the one Lupo had exited, and yelled "There he goes! I saw him!"

The guards took off like a shot, while the three remaining killers filtered out of the street.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All five of them made it back to the safe house with little problem (Lupo had apparently had dispatch a guard that stumbled upon him.)

Cahin and Caha were perched on the stair rail, declining seats on the couch, while Faustina, Lupo, and Malfatto occupied different chairs placed around. Currently, Malfatto was speaking.

"I have received a letter today, from an old contact of ours." He turned to Faustina "You wont know him, we worked for him before you joined." At her nod, he continued, turning back to the others. "You all remember Francesco, correct? The rather portly man that gave us that contract to kill the fellow Constantine?" At their various affirmatives, the speech resumed. "Apparently someone has a contract out to kill him, and he wishes our protection."

Cahin spoke up "So, what? We play bodyguard now?" Malfatto seemed to find this highly amusing

"Not exactly" he answered, "We take the fight to the contractor. I'm not sure of their name, but Francesco has found an address. We go there, kill this man, and collect our reward."

"Just a question," They all turned to Lupo as he voiced his query "Compared to the contract on Francesco's head, how much are we getting paid? I didn't really like the greasy little man, after all."

Malfatto waved the question away. "I've already checked the bounty, and it's half again smaller than what were getting paid." At Lupo's satisfied nod, the group became less formal as their business for the day was done.

Cahin turned toward the blonde haired girl, "Hey Faustina, would you care to go with me to pick up groceries? I can never remember the right stuff."

She gave a smile and a nod as she stood up. Walking out the door, the Harlequin heard his sister laugh and Lupo ask her a question, "What's so funny?"

The girl gave a final chuckle, and Cahin could practically _hear_ her wiping a tear from her eye as she answered. "My brother has gotten a grocery list wrong since he was twelve."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the market, Cahin asked, "Faustina, do you know why a crow is like a nightstand?" At her confused look, he shrugged. "I heard that riddle once, and couldn't think of an answer." He paused for a minute. "Well, a riddle sort of like that anyway, I probably got it wrong."

As they began searching fro a good loaf of bread, she whispered "Hey Caha, how long did it take for you to learn to answer to the Harlequin like it was your name?"

The young man glanced around to make sure noone was listening before answering. " I learned quicker than you did." He grinned.

/\/\/\/\Flashback, 2 months after Faustina's name change/\/\/\/\

Cahin walked into the study where the blonde woman was reading an old book of poetry. "Hey Faustina," he called, but she didn't look up. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump. "I know it may be hard," he consoled, "But you need to remember."

Realizing her mistake, she nodded. "I know, but it's rather difficult to just _become_ someone else." The brunette chuckled and shook his head.

"If I were to name a chair a table, it would still be a chair, wouldn't it?" He asked, causing her to look up at him. "It may be difficult now, but think of it like this: You have all your experiences, happiness's, fears, all of it. You are still you. It's just now you have a fresh start. You're Faustina Collari now, and, for better or worse, you always will be."

She pondered that a moment before her eyes teared up slightly. "But what about Abigail Greatwall? What happened to her?"

Cahin thought for a moment before answering "Do you want to be Abigail Greatwall?"

She seemed to want to answer immediately, but paused. She finally came to an answer. "No, I don't think I do. She's the one who betrayed you and Caha. She was too greedy to turn down the power the Assassins offered her." She looked up in his eyes and smiled. "I think I want to be Faustina Collar."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Also, bonus points to whoever spots the little easter egg.**


End file.
